


sugar mornings

by kurooos



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Grinding, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, Morning Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bc maknae line share a room, mild exhibitionism, sweet and soft and gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurooos/pseuds/kurooos
Summary: Tzuyu is always the first one awake. Sometimes it's a good thing and sometimes it's a bad thing. But this morning, oh it is a very good morning.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is a severe lack of Tzuyu/Chaeng fics so I felt the need to contribute.  
> This is kind of a character study since I'm like the newest baby ONCE ever (Only been in this fandom for five days and I already have 9 gfs)  
> Very sorry if this is OOC ;;

Tzuyu is always the first to be up in the mornings. She gets enough sleep going to bed early, sometimes hours before the other girls settle down for bed or have washed up. 

There’s something peaceful about the quiet dorm when she’s the only one up. Her footsteps almost sound too loud when she makes her way to the bathroom. She makes sure the door is shut so the sound of the water doesn't carry while she washes her face, brushes her teeth, digs through her wash bag for moisturizers and toners and creams. 

It wakes her up gradually, getting ready for the day even though they don’t have a full schedule for today. Nothing is planned until noon and the girls take advantage of relaxing and enjoying the bit of time off. 

When Tzuyu comes back to her room she finds that Dahyun is still asleep but Chaeyoung isn’t. A surprise since Chaeyoung sleeps the most and is typically the last one to wake up and join the day. 

Chaeyoung is propped up on her pillows, folded up behind her shoulders and blankets tucked under her arms as she plays around on her phone. 

“Morning,” she says quietly, glancing at the sleeping Dahyun before she wiggles over in bed and pats the little bit of empty space she made. 

Tzuyu would reject the invitation on a day where they had to do something important later in the day; an interview, a photoshoot, MV filming. 

She slides in under the covers when Chaeyoung holds them up for her. 

Even being tall, Tzuyu fits snuggly against Chaeyoung. Their legs tangle and move around before they settle in a comfortable position, Tzuyu’s head resting on Chaeyoung’s shoulder, arm around her waist. 

Fingers brush through her hair, twirling the long strands as she combs through. Chaeyoung’s other hand still thumbs and swipes over her phone screen but her attention isn’t lost. 

They’re comfortable lying close together, Tzuyu even catnaps a little, eyes closed, listening to Chaeyoung’s gentle breathing, relaxed. 

It’s only when Chaeyoung’s fingers smooth down to play with the hem of her pyjama shorts that Tzuyu gets restless. It’s the small touches, gentle circles on warm skin that start to work her up. 

Tzuyu tilts her head back, just enough to brush her lips against the underside of Chaeyoung’s jaw. She trails soft, feather light kisses against her skin, feeling warmer and warmer the more Chaeyoung touches her. 

They both stay quiet, no words spoken, none needing to be. 

Chaeyoung’s phone ends up pushed to the side of the bed as the two girls shift under the blankets. Tzuyu’s tank top ends up wrapping against her sides, riding up under her chest the more the rolls to her side, shifts closer, sneaks her fingertips under Chaeyoung’s sleep shirt. 

Chaeyoung’s lips are soft and plump, faintly tasting of the lip balm she puts on before bed. She kisses gently, soft and sweet. A kiss or two ends up missing Tzuyu’s lips, against her cheek, cupid’s bow, the side of her nose, the corner of one of her eyes, back to her lips. 

Chaeyoung kisses Tzuyu’s top lip and then her plump bottom lip. They slot together softly, slip against one another while hands and fingers roam and smooth over sleep-warm skin. 

Tzuyu can feel her body reacting to the kisses. She grows warmer with the silence and the little, barely noticable noises Chaeyoung makes when their teeth accidentally click together. 

They both find it a little silly, smiles not stopping them from continuing to kiss. 

Finally, Tzuyu pulls back, pressing their foreheads together as she finds her breath. 

“Good Morning,” she whispers, finally replying. With her eyes closed she feels Chaeyoung smile, the soft shake of her shoulders and chest as she silently giggles and hugs Tzuyu closer. 

Her lips find Tzuyu’s again, and again, kissing the corner of her mouth before she rolls them both over. 

It’s a little awkward getting resettled. Chaeyoung has to squirm and untangle their legs. Tzuyu winces when a hand pins her hair to the pillow and tugs on the bad side of painful. Chaeyoung giggles out an apology and kisses the side of her face over and over until she’s finally settled on top of Tzuyu. 

Tzuyu can’t help but find it ridiculous and ends up smiling, feeling shy and trying to hide her silent laughter by turning her head into the pillows. They smell like Chaeyoung, her shampoo and conditioner and perfume. Gentle, clean smells. 

Tzuyu doesn’t get to linger and enjoy them. Chaeyoung’s fingers grab her chin and pulls her back around. Her thumb presses a little harder when they kiss again, and it’s no longer candy sweet and sparced with giggles and playful teeth. 

It’s Chaeyoung’s hot tongue and slow moving hips. Tzuyu lets out a startled moan and shy hands grab Chaeyoung’s hips. It’s a weak, halfhearted show of resistance, pushing when Chaeyoung rolls forward and pulling when she goes back. 

The simmering heat under Tzuyu’s skin spreads further down the longer they rub together. A numbing heat that pools low in her stomach and oozes between her legs. It turns into an ache that makes her squirm, sigh and moan into Chaeyoung’s mouth. 

When they pull back Chaeyoung is wearing a grin, a sweet facade. She flicks her short hair over her shoulder and leans in with open mouthed kisses on Tzuyu’s neck, down to the center of her chest, given access to more skin with Tzuyu’s tank top stretched down. 

A slim finger presses against Tzuyu’s mouth and Chaeyoung’s eyes find hers again when she sits up. Her other hand mimics the same finger over her own lips. Sparkling, playful eyes glance to the side and Tzuyu notices Dahyun still sleeping, rolled over to the side so they can’t see her face. 

Knowing they have to be quiet and be sneaky makes Tzuyu feel like they’re doing something wrong. In reality they are. They could be caught at any moment. 

But the slow movement of Chaeyoung moving again changes Tzuyu’s anxious mind. Chaeyoung’s only wearing panties and a t-shirt. Tzuyu can feel Chaeyoung’s warm skin through her thin pyjama shorts but can’t see them pressed together. 

She nods, biting into her bottom lip, holding on tight with her eyes fluttering closed. She’s along for the ride, silently hoping Dahyun is having a good enough dream to stay asleep a little while longer. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres the shortest sex scene ever hfhfhf sorry ;;;;;

Chaeyoung shhes her again when Tzuyu gasps. It’s not mean, and Tzuyu thinks that maybe Chaeyoung wants her to keep being noisy and get them caught. Her eyes are bright and playful when they meet.

Tzuyu puts her hand over her mouth and watches Chaeyoung’s head move back down again. Her lips trail kisses from Tzuyu’s stomach down to her hips, the tops of her thighs, down even further, just shy of her clit.

Tzuyu feels a whine stuck in her throat as she tips her hips up in a silent plea for Chaeyoung to move down further and put her mouth against her. Chaeyoung keeps teasing, keeps touching and pressing with her thumb and fingertips and not with her tongue or lips like how Tzuyu _wants._

She’s about to complain again when Chaeyoung grabs the edge of the blankets and tosses them up over her head. Tzuyu loses her view of Chaeyoung between her legs, fingers resting on her sides as she holds Tzuyu’s thighs close to her shoulders. But she _can_ feel her smile against the soft skin where her thighs meet her hips. Her tongue rolls over the sensitive bit of skin before sucking, working a little mark there and then kissing at it.

Patience begins to wear thin. Any longer and she’ll go crazy. Tzuyu puts her hand on the back of Chaeyoung’s head and pulls. She tries to bring her mouth between her legs where she needs her to be and then whispers, “please”

Chaeyoung shhes her yet again. But it seems that finally she’s giving in. Her hot tongue slides up between her folds, pressing a little harder when she gets up to her clit. Her lips close gently, barely sucking, but still the pressure makes Tzuyu feel molten. Every muscle in her legs tenses and then relaxes.

Chaeyoung’s tongue rolls slow and smooth against her swollen clit, again and again until Tzuyu is _trembling_.

Tzuyu’s been worked up and wet for a while, so she’s not surprised to feel the telltale signs of her impending climax. She can feel it building in her toes, crawling up and settling between her legs. It pulses hotter and hotter every time Chaeyoung sighs or drags the flat of her tongue in lazy stripes up against her pussy.

She’s wet, growing wetter, until it finally builds up in a slow crescendo. The breath feels knocked out of her when she cums. Chaeyoung licks and sucks until she’s finished, whimpering and wiggling back to escape Chaeyoung’s tongue that now is too hot and wet against her sensitive nerves.

Between one breath and the next, the blankets around her shift. Chaeyoung moves up to lay next to her, giggling under her breath as she leaves a messy kiss on her cheek. Tzuyu makes a face and turns over, facing Chaeyoung, quietly complaining about it being messy.

Her hands are still a little shaky but it doesn’t matter much as she slips a hand into Chaeyoung’s panties. She’s already wet and will need to change or take a bath after this. Tzuyu wishes she had the energy to get worked up again. Her fingers slip through the wet, hot mess slowly.

As much as she wants to tease she knows Chaeyoung likes getting right to it. She knows every little press and roll of her fingertips that can bring Chaeyoung off. Tzuyu buries her face into Chaeyoung’s neck, teeth and soft suckling kisses on skin while still taking care not to leave a mark.

Chaeyoung’s hot breath curls next to her ear, tickles through her hair, and brings sweat to the back of her neck the longer they stay like this.

She’s getting wetter, it makes the slide of her fingers on her clit easier but Tzuyu takes it slow and steady, only speeding up when Chaeyoung’s fingers grab onto her arms tighter.

Chaeyoung dips her head and whines Tzuyu’s name when she finally cums, thighs clamping down on Tzuyu’s hand. Tzuyu keeps rubbing, only slowing down and pulling away when Chaeyoung’s thighs relax.


End file.
